With miniaturization of computers and the development of a network among devices, a ubiquitous computing environment has been established in recent times. In a near future, periphery objects within a home or an office will have a computer installed in them, contributing to enriching human life. A change like this may cause a need for direct interactions with general objects (particularly, such as papers or books), which previously were incapable of being linked to a digital system.
Currently, when a user tries to store information written on papers in a mobile device, it is required for the user to record the information written on the papers by driving a camera of the mobile device, and for the mobile device to store it by post-processing the recorded image. Or, the user needs to have a Personal Computer (PC) recognize the information written on the papers, for example by means of a scanner, and the PC needs to transmit the recognized information to the mobile device by post-processing it. Therefore, a system for providing direct and simple interactions between the general objects (particularly papers and books) and digital devices is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.